Lessons
by SpeakNow1118
Summary: Klaus clicked his tongue. "Not like that, you idiot. With Caroline." Klaus offers to show his brother how it's done. Klarolijah


Klaus looked at his brother. "You can't be serious, 'Lijah."

Elijah sighed and dragged his hand across his weary face. "If you will kindly remember, I was rather incapacitated, what with having a dagger in my back."

"But what about before then? You've been alive for a thousand years." Klaus' smirk was blossoming. "Certainly, in that period of time, you've had _relations_." Klaus' voice trailed off suggestively at the end of his sentence.

"Niklaus, have you had quite enough fun? I'm tired of this conversation." Elijah tried in vain to change the topic.

"Elijah, you cannot seriously expect me to entertain the notion that you have not had sex in over a _hundred years? _Do you even remember how the process works?" Klaus was laughing now.

"Niklaus, enough."

"I mean, do you even have any _moves?_" Klaus tried, but was ultimately unable, to keep a straight face.

Elijah sighed once again. "I assume that women's bodies have not changed over the course of a millennium. Therefore, I don't really see how different the maneuver could possibly be." He stood from his comfortable seat in the sitting room.

"The _maneuver?"_ Klaus asked incredulously, "That's probably why you haven't had a lover in over a century. You still treat it as though it's something to be suffered through rather than enjoyed. Why, just the other night, Caroline and I-"

"I don't want to hear about your sordid affairs, Niklaus," Elijah interrupted crossly. "What you and Caroline choose to do with your own time is your business, not mine."

Klaus was silent for a moment. "I can show you." He paused. "If you want."

"What?" Elijah asked, puzzled.

"I said, I can show you." Klaus was smirking again. "I can show you what to do."

"Niklaus, I'm not entirely comfortable with what you're suggesting." Elijah attempted humor to distract his brother from the uncomfortable train of thought he was heading down.

Klaus clicked his tongue. "Not like that, you idiot. With Caroline." He would always remember that as the moment he managed to strike his somber and elegant brother speechless.

After a moment, Elijah regained his composure. "I beg your pardon?"

"You clearly need help, Brother. Are you not always lecturing me on my self-centeredness? This is an opportunity to see my selflessness at work." Klaus smirked as he leaned back and swept his arms open, gesturing grandly to the visibly shaken man across from him.

"That is the height of impropriety, Niklaus." Elijah lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I had rather thought you would learn your lesson after Tatia. We do not share well, especially when it comes to women."

"Ah," Klaus stood quickly and shook his finger at his brother, "but that was involuntary sharing. This would be entirely different. This is two brothers strengthening a familial bond."

"Your wife, at the very least, would object to this," Elijah countered.

"Oh, I don't know, it could be kind of fun," Caroline's airy voice floated through the air as she waltzed into the room and settled herself on the couch Klaus had just vacated. "Although I do wish he had asked first." She shot him a look that promised that he would be apologizing to her later, and Klaus returned with a puppy dog look of his own.

"Caroline, please, I beg you to see reason. Do not let Niklaus' persuasiveness influence you."

Caroline stood and sauntered over to him, peeking a glance at Klaus. "Come on, Elijah, this will be fun, I promise." He said nothing, but gazed intently. "I'm almost a little insulted that you seem so," she trailed off, "unwilling."

"This would make you happy?" Elijah sneered, and Klaus' face hardened at the tone his brother took.

"Would it make you unhappy?" Caroline countered, a puzzled look on her face.

Their gazes locked, both prepared to do battle with the other.

Elijah internally warred with himself. "Far be it from me to deny my favorite sister-in-law something." He stood and strode out of the room, determined to never speak of this again and let Klaus talk himself out of it.

…

…

…

Elijah sat in the plush leather chair in Niklaus' personal quarters, a snifter of brandy dangling from his fingers, observing as Klaus and Caroline faced each other; he lightly grasped her waist, and her hands rested on his chest. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

With blinding speed, Klaus spun Caroline, his hands playing with the hem of her blouse. In a matter of seconds, his hands were traveling over the soft flesh of her stomach and his lips caressed her neck.

"It's all a game, Elijah," he murmured against Caroline's neck, who rolled her eyes, "You have to prolong it, make them beg and plead for what they want." Right on cue, a soft moan escaped her lips as Klaus plumped her breast.

He unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it from her shoulder, shifting them so as to provide Elijah with a better view of Klaus' work. His hands continued their play, softly grazing Caroline's breast through the lacy, black bra she wore.

Klaus' fingers shifted to her nipple; hard and peaked, through the fabric that covered her. Caroline's head fell back to Klaus' shoulder as another soft moan left her body. She knew she was in for a night of overwhelming pleasure. Klaus would show off for his older brother, and Caroline expected that she would be screaming his name soon. She would receive no rest, as Elijah was to demonstrate what he had learned when Klaus was through.

Elijah shifted in his chair, a pleasant burn building in his body.

"Keep her moaning, Elijah," Klaus broke the silence, "A woman is a delicate instrument to be played. Savored," Klaus' lips brushed over Caroline's neck again, pausing over a pulse point to suck and gently nip. His hands slid lower, brushing her heated core over the denim jeans she wore.

"Mmm." Caroline smiled and relaxed back against Klaus' body. Her mouth opened and her face scrunched up in pleasure as his fingers unbuttoned her jeans and he slid his hands into her pants, peeling them away from her hips like the second skin they were. She was already wet from the anticipation.

Her jeans on the floor, Klaus hooked his thumbs in the band of her panties and slid them down her legs, crouching and following the fabric with kisses. He lifted one of her legs, then the other, so that he could properly cast aside the clothing before standing once again and leading her to the bed.

Elijah took another sip of brandy.

Klaus bent Caroline's leg at the knee so that Elijah could see better before sliding his middle finger into Caroline's heat in one smooth, long glide. A soft whimper escaped her lips as Klaus pleasured her, slowly slipping in and out, pressing against her walls. He carefully avoided her clit, choosing to prolong the beautiful anguish.

Her head fell back as she closed her eyes and bit her lip when Klaus inserted another finger. He took his time, smirking devilishly as his gaze flipped back and forth from Caroline to Elijah. His fingers opened, spreading her and she groaned.

"Caroline loves this, Elijah, keep that in mind." Klaus spoke again, drawing Elijah's eyes to his face. "Two fingers alternating between plunging deep and opening her wide." Elijah felt another wave of heat as he imagined doing that to the beautiful blonde on the bed. "But what she really loves is this," Klaus' smirk grew even more sinful as he pressed a thumb to the spot that made her legs shake and body shiver.

"Klaus," she moaned his name as she rolled her hips on his hands to push herself over the edge.

"Yes, love," Klaus whispered facetiously as he lowered himself to her belly button. He was unwilling to give in to her so soon. His tongue traced a path from her navel downwards as he slid off the bed and tugged her legs over his shoulders before he started at her foot, pressing gentle kisses across the balls of her feet, then her ankles, slowly over her calves. When he reached the middle of her thigh, the smile of a fallen angel broke out over his face as he slid his fingers back into her. Klaus turned to look at Elijah and felt the change come over him; his eyes yellowed and fangs descended as he turned his head back to Caroline and sank his teeth into her inner thigh.

It was the first of many times Caroline would scream that night. The combination of his teeth in her thigh and his fingers in her pussy was too much; she exploded around him, moaning and crying out her pleasure.

Klaus reveled in the glorious taste of her rich blood assaulting his senses. He drank deeply, swallowing each precious mouthful before craving his next. After a few moments of this, he pulled back and removed his fingers. Caroline panted and whimpered above him, still trembling from the force of her orgasm.

Klaus lifted himself the final few inches and inhaled deeply before he attacked. He lashed at her clit and sank his tongue into her, making her hips jump forward as she searched for leverage.

"Please, Klaus," she spoke intelligibly, still riding the high from a just a few moments ago as he already pushed to fall apart again. "Oh, yes, please, don't stop. Right there. Please, please, _Klaus_, more. Oh, oh, oh, Klaus. _Oh_!"

He lapped at her furiously now, her cries making him harder and harder and he needed to finish her, to finish her quickly so that he could bury himself in her and lose it all.

"Oh, Klaus!" Her words were a cross between a shout and a moan as she fell, hips bucking and a litany of curses and praises bubbling from her lips.

Elijah took another sip of brandy and crossed his legs, trying to hide his arousal from the lovers on the bed. His free hand fell to his lap as he ached to ease the burn. His breathing came hard and heavy now, and he longed for the moment that he too would be able to mark Caroline, to make her scream like that for him, to make her fall apart around his lips.

By the time Elijah realized he was daydreaming, Klaus was naked and had spread Caroline's legs. He crawled to cover her and with a tender kiss on her lips, rocked forward. His hips hit her hard, even without his heightened hearing, Elijah heard the impact and saw Caroline's eyes fly open, her lips fall apart. He heard her gasp. He watched as her legs tightened around his brother's waist and his hands grasped her behind the knees, pushing her legs up to her chest to provide the most pleasurable angle.

He watched in subtle jealousy as Klaus rocked his hips against Caroline's, all three of them gasping and panting now.

Klaus was grunting with his effort; he refused to come until Caroline did. Judging from the sounds she was making, she was close. The two orgasms she'd had left her sensitive and wet, making his ministrations even more effective.

"Klaus, please, I'm so close again. Please, love, don't stop." Her mewling pleas gave Klaus new resolve. No longer was he merely showing off for his brother, he was setting a new standard of lovemaking for him and Caroline.

"Klaus, more, harder," she panted, lifting her hips to meet him halfway, slamming into one another to go deeper and harder.

"Yes," she moaned as she came again, tears falling from her closed eyes at the exhaustion and pleasure.

"Caroline," Klaus' strangled voice and slowing movement was music to Elijah's ears; he had come. It was finished. It was Elijah's turn.

Klaus kissed Caroline's one more time before lifting his wrist to her lips. Her fangs dropped and she slurped from him, taking just enough to save her from the venom coursing through her leg. Klaus sat up and turned to Elijah, holding out his hand and signaling for his brother to take his place. Klaus smiled as he did, his face still smeared with Caroline and completely satisfied and – _oh, how Elijah ached for that. _

Caroline sat up and took both of Elijah's hands in hers before smiling reassuredly and guiding him to her breast. She squeezed his hands twice, spurring him to action and following suit. He massaged her, gently plumping and caressing her.

She reached up to unbutton his jacket, his shirt. They both hung open as she lowered her hands to his trousers, unbuckling the belt and popping the button. She leaned back and motioned for him to finish. Elijah nearly stumbled over himself, shucking his clothing quickly before falling back to cover Caroline's body with his own. Her warmth was intoxicating and he pressed her nose against her throat, breathing deeply.

Her legs opened for him and wrapped around his waist. He could smell her arousal, but he could also smell his brother. He turned to observe Klaus, now sitting in the chair he had previously occupied, watching Elijah and Caroline's interactions with his own glass of scotch. Klaus waved them off.

"Brother," Elijah paused, "are you quite sure about this?"

"Take your fill, Brother." Klaus smirked as he lifted the glass in his hand, toasting Elijah and Caroline.

"He's sure, 'Lijah." Caroline whispered and guided his face back to hers. She held his lustful gaze with her own. "Take me." She pulled him down to her and touched their lips together.

Elijah could no longer control himself. He attacked her lips, tugging them between his teeth and spreading them with his own so that he could nestle his tongue in her mouth while one hand wrapped around her head to tangle in her hair and hold her to him while the other hand twisted and played with her nipple.

A soft, contented sigh escaped her, but Elijah needed more. He needed her groaning and moaning and panting and screaming _his _name.

The hand that was at her breast was suddenly between her legs, and his finger was inside of her. She gasped, a small sound, but it inflamed him. He pushed into her, stroking and rolling through her. She groaned, falling away from the kiss, allowing Elijah to drop his lips to her throat. He sucked hard, watching in satisfaction as the mark blossomed against her pale skin. His tongue came out to soothe the spot and Caroline's hips bucked against his hands.

He added another finger and stopped stroking. Caroline whimpered in discontent, but a moment later, whimpered in pleasure.

Elijah was fucking her with his fingers. In and out, in and out. Over and over again, his fingers shot deep into her, pressing hard against her walls and spurring her heat and wetness.

"Oh, Elijah," she whispered, but he needed more.

"Bite her," Klaus instructed from the chair. "It will finish her."

No extra suggestion was needed. Elijah's fangs sank into her neck and true to Klaus' word, Caroline moaned his name and fell apart on his fingers, lifting her hips off of the bed to grind against his hand.

After her pleasure crested, she fell back to the bed and watched as Elijah drew up on his knees and lifted his fingers to his mouth. His tongue came out as he tasted her for the first time, first politely, then ravenously. He sucked every drop of her essence from his fingers. She was salty, she was sweet, she was more than his sense could bear and he wanted more.

"Exquisite," he murmured before dropping down to taste her again. His strong hands each grasped one of her thighs as he pressed them into the bed, opening her up to him. He leaned forward and inhaled deeply; the scent of _her_ hardened him impossibly more. He dove forward, but forced himself to slow, wanting to draw out her anticipation and pleasure.

He gave her one long, leisurely lick, not truly entering her, just skimming over her lips. He passed again, this time the tip of his tongue peeked through. The third time, he pressed forward, firmly holding her in place as she tried to lift her hips to his mouth. The fourth time, he was truly inside of her, and the fifth, and the sixth, and the seventh. His tongue swept through her, tasting her, devouring her. He still needed more. He surged forward, no longer holding back as he took her into his mouth and ate as though he were a starving man.

Finally, _finally_, she was falling again, and this time, she was screaming the word he needed to hear. His name tumbled from her lips, softly, loudly, screamingly. It was only his hands holding her to the bed that kept her sliding off of the bed from twisting and turning in pleasure.

She couldn't catch her breath as Elijah crawled up to cover her body once again. She was boneless and exhausted, but she still needed more of him. Of both of them. She had never felt so loved and wanted. Caroline's legs were still splayed open on the bed, and Elijah took advantage. He touched her face, asking wordlessly if she was alright and ready to continue. She smiled and drew him down for a kiss as her hips drew up.

He met her halfway and grunted as he encased her.

She was everything that he had hoped. She was soft and warm and so wet and perfect. He gasped as she rolled her hips on him, urging him to move. His grip on her hips tightened as he held her gaze and started moving.

Again, he started slow, but he couldn't stop. He wanted, no, he needed more, and Caroline was offering herself on a silver platter. He lifted himself up on his haunches and tugged Caroline forward so that her ass rested in his lap and her knees where bent, feet firmly planted on the bed. Then, he _pounded_ her.

She screamed and he closed her eyes, needing to hear that again. He repeated the motion, and she gasped out a strangled moan. A third time, and she screamed his name to the highest heights. A fourth, a fifth, a sixth, and then she sat up.

She was in his lap, he was inside of her, and they locked eyes. They were both panting, but then Caroline rocked her hips and Elijah broke the eye contact to close his eyes and revel in the feeling. His hands went to her hips and he lifted her up; he let her fall back down, and her back arched as she groaned as she was impaled. They repeated the process; roll, lift, fall, moan.

Caroline pushed him back, falling with him as they readjusted themselves so that she was straddling him and his hands gripped her backside. She started to bounce and smiled as he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He lifted himself to follow her motions and panting breaths grew faster and turned to moans turned to screams and pleas and cries.

Elijah came first and Caroline followed fast. She collapsed onto his chest after her final scream had torn itself from her throat, and his hands came up to cradle he face and stroke her hair. Both were covered in a sheen of sweat, both smelled of the other.

"Bravo, Brother." Klaus' gravelly voice broke through Elijah's haze and he turned to look. Klaus was hard and panting, unable to escape the effects of the lust in the room. Caroline rolled off of him and lay flat on the bed, breathing hard and flushed, and Elijah felt an emptiness at the loss of her presence.

Klaus stood and swaggered over to them, tenderly running a hand over Caroline's face and whispering a few words of comfort to her, checking to make sure that she was alright. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead, then her lips. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him, nodding even though exhaustion was clear on her face.

Klaus turned back to Elijah and smirked. "Well done, Eli." He bent to collect Elijah's clothes and handed him his underwear and pants before shaking the wrinkles out of his shirt and jacket. Elijah stood and dressed silently, accepting Klaus' help as he shrugged into his jacket.

"Don't worry about Caroline. I'll stay here and make sure she recovers," Klaus cast a loving glance down at his now sleeping wife before lifting the sheet to cover her.

Elijah nodded but said nothing as he fled the room.

…

…

…

**I own nothing.**


End file.
